<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>'cause i'm never giving you up by corgina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28396875">'cause i'm never giving you up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/corgina/pseuds/corgina'>corgina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Falsettos - Lapine/Finn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Jason (Falsettos), F/F, F/M, Good Parent Marvin (Falsettos), Good Parent Whizzer Brown, Grandparents &amp; Grandchildren, Jason is a Dad in this, M/M, Marvin is a Mess (Falsettos), Photographer Whizzer Brown, Sassy Whizzer Brown, Whizzer Brown &amp; Jason Bonding, Whizzer Brown &amp; Jason Friendship, Whizzer Brown Lives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:40:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28396875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/corgina/pseuds/corgina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I decided to write a short fic about Whizzer and Marvin being grandparents for a weekend! :) shoutout to my lovely friend emma for giving me this idea, and stalking the google doc to make sure I get it done :O (love u anonymous skunk)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dr. Charlotte/Cordelia (Falsettos), Jason (Falsettos)/Original Female Character(s), Trina/Mendel Weisenbachfeld, Whizzer Brown/Marvin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. saturday morning puzzles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you sure you guys will be okay with taking care of her for the weekend?” Jason asked, glancing at Marvin concerningly. Marvin has always been emotionally closed off from Jason, which is why their relationship was rocky growing up. When Jason got to high school, he and Marvin managed to fix their relationship, and have been inseparable ever since; Marvin had the help of Whizzer for this, since, well, Whizzer and Jason were close from the moment they had met (and emotional support and guidance from Whizzer is what Marvin loves the most).</p><p>“Yes, of course, Jason. You and Marie have not had a weekend to yourselves since before Isabella was born. Hell, even before she was conceived.” Marvin spoke in a quiet tone, since Isabella, Marie and Jason’s four old, was asleep in the next room.</p><p>Jason chuckled at his dad’s comment. It was true; right before Marie got pregnant with their daughter, Jason was constantly working overtime. At that time, they were planning to have a kid, but Jason wanted them to have a happy and steady life growing up, seeing as when he was a kid, his family was...dysfunctional. He was not dirt poor growing up, but he missed out on what he thinks is the most important: unconditional love. That did not stop him from wanting her to have a financially stable household, though.</p><p>“Jason. Don’t worry about us. Worry about the time you’ve missed with your wife these past few years.” Whizzer pulled Jason into a hug. Jason loves hugs from Whizzer. Even as a twenty-six-year-old, getting pulled into a bear hug by one of his dads is the best feeling he could ever ask for.</p><p>“Jason, are your bags already in the car?” A shorter woman, probably about 5’3, appeared in the doorway of the kitchen. Jason turned toward her and nodded.</p><p>“We should get going then.” Marie stuck out her hand, signaling for Jason to take it. The young couple waved goodbye to Whizzer and Marvin once again, and then they were off to a small cottage two hours away in Albany.</p><p>“So, should we wait for her to wake up by herself? Or should we wake her up now? Possibly make her some breakfast. It is eight thirty in the morning, anyway.” Marvin panicked.</p><p>Whizzer grabbed Marvin’s hand, and leaned toward him. “I don’t understand why you’re so freaked out right now. Didn’t you ever take care of Jason when he was little?”</p><p>Marvin scoffed at his comment, “do you realize I was off messing with other men when Jason was born? I missed this entire stage of his life because of my arrogance and horniness.”</p><p>Whizzer stared at Marvin. As he was about to respond, the two men heard a quiet voice coming from Isabella’s bedroom.</p><p>“Mamma?”</p><p>Marvin froze out of complete fear, and Whizzer sprang up off the couch to go to her. Peaking into her room, he watched a sleepy Isabella sitting up in her bed, looking around her room for her mom.</p><p>“Mamma isn’t here right now, but I am Izzy.” Whizzer sat on the end of her bed and placed her on his lap. Even though Whizzer does not have much experience with kids, he’s surprisingly good at working with them. Which makes him a good father to Jason. And a good grandfather to Isabella.</p><p>Marvin watched the two as he leaned up against the doorway of Isabella’s room. Sometimes he envied Whizzer for the sole reason he was good with children, even with such little experience. The only time Whizzer has ever worked with children is when he had to do baby photoshoots for work, and maybe the odd family portrait.</p><p>“How about some breakfast?” Whizzer questioned, looking up at Marvin. Marvin nodded, “pancakes and bacon?”</p><p>“Yes please!” Isabella pushed herself from Whizzer’s lap and ran to Marvin to hug his legs. The two men laughed, but Marvin could not help feeling anxious. He feared ever hurting her. Like he did with Jason.</p><p>Marvin leaned down to grab Isabella’s hand to guide her to the living room. Whizzer stood up, smiling at Marvin’s actions.</p><p>As they got to the living room, Marvin turned to Whizzer. “Do you mind keeping her entertained? I need to go cook.”</p><p>Whizzer quickly glanced over at Isabella and shook his head. “I can go cook, actually.”</p><p>Marvin was taken aback by Whizzer’s response. The two had always split the responsibilities of cooking and cleaning, but cooking breakfast was Marvin’s specialty. It wasn’t long before Marvin realized, Whizzer said he’d cook so Marvin would have to stay with Isabella.</p><p>The only emotion Marvin felt as he watched Whizzer walk away was panic. As he said before, he never dealt with a child younger than the age of 10. He didn’t even recognize Jason’s baby photos the last time he looked at them.</p><p>Isabella watched Marvin intently, waiting for him to do or say anything. Even though she was only four and a half, she could tell Marvin was anxious. He radiated anxiety. Marvin made eye contact with Isabella and decided that they shouldn’t just sit there in awkward silence. Hell, how could silence be awkward when you’re sitting in a room with a toddler? As he scanned the room for something to do, his eyes landed on the tv remote. Perfect! What four-year-old doesn’t love watching Saturday morning cartoons?</p><p>Not even two minutes into Rugrats, Isabella crawled over to her toy bin, which sat beside the couch. Marvin carefully watched her take out a small 15-piece puzzle box. Crawling back over to the center of the living room, Isabella tugged on Marvin’s leg, signaling for him to sit on the floor.</p><p>Marvin carefully followed. He watched as she dumped out the box and placed it off to the side. He began to take a couple pieces, and slowly help her solve the puzzle. Isabella is a smart kid. When she first received that puzzle as a gift for her third birthday, Marie was convinced Isabella would not be able to do the puzzle by herself. However, with limited help from Jason, she did it. Placing piece next to piece, doing this puzzle was almost muscle memory for Isabella, considering she has done it so many times. Marvin watched as she placed the last three pieces into place.</p><p>“It’s us!” Isabella pointed at the picture that the puzzle made up. For Isabella’s third birthday, Whizzer and Marvin got a custom puzzle for Isabella. They decided to put a family photo that was taken when she was first born on it.</p><p>Charlotte and Cordelia stood next to Mendel and Trina with Marvin and Whizzer. Directly in front of them was Jason and Marie, who was holding Isabella in a lavender coloured blanket, only a week after she was born. The photo was taken the day Jason and Marie brought Isabella home, which also coincidentally was exactly two weeks after they bought their first home.</p><p>“Do you have any other games?” Marvin asked. At this point he wasn’t feeling as nervous.</p><p>Isabella didn’t say anything, she just stood up and walked over to the toy bin. Pulling out different stuffed animals, puzzles, and bored games, she pulled out a mini game of chess. Marvin immediately recognized the box. When Jason was going away for college, he asked his dads if they could get him something to remind him of them for when he was feeling homesick. So of course, Marvin got him a mini chess game. Jason annoyed his roommate quite a bit with this mini game. When they didn’t play together, Jason played by himself. His college friends always made jokes that he probably played chess more than he studied for any exam.</p><p>Marvin took the box from Isabella and helped her set up all the pieces. He assumed that Jason has probably attempted to teach her how to play, but as a four-year-old, she doesn’t have the skills to beat him.</p><p>Marvin has been playing since he was about five years old. His father taught him, seeing as it’s been a family tradition for all the men to learn the game. Another thing Marvin’s dad taught him is that the game is a big metaphor for life. When playing chess, you’re on a sixty-four squared board, and every move could affect your future. He remembers his dad always saying, “each move we make, whether it’d be in life or the game of chess, it will always bring forth a fresh path for the future. You just need to know what moves to make.”</p><p>That metaphor was something Marvin swore he’d live by. He’d even promised his father when he passed away, six months before he married Trina. Marvin couldn’t tell you why exactly he never stuck to his father’s promise. At the time, he stopped believing in the metaphor. He made the wrong move by not taking care of Jason when he was younger. He made the wrong move by being so mean to Trina and Whizzer. If he had made another wrong move, he probably wouldn’t be sitting here, with his own granddaughter, today.</p><p>He’s lucky that sometimes in chess you’re able to make a move to get out of a rough situation. It may take more than one move, but with the right choices and motivation, it is achievable.</p><p>“Are you guys hungry?” Whizzer’s voice rang out as he appeared in the doorway of the living room.</p><p>Isabella sprang up, “yes!” She ran into the kitchen, leaving Marvin behind on the carpeted living room floor.</p><p>“Need help, old man?” Whizzer questioned, smiling down at Marvin.</p><p>“No, I’m not that old.” Marvin glanced up at his husband. He got up without breaking any bone or hurting his hips, and then began following Whizzer into the kitchen, but stopped right at the doorway. He glanced down at the mini chess board.</p><p>“I guess you were right.” Marvin smiled lightly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. i spy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How about we get dressed and head over to the park?” Whizzer looked down at Isabella, who was finishing the last of her pancake. She nodded with a face full of food. Jason’s family lived in an area full of kids. Right in the middle of their neighbourhood, there was a small park, with a slide and swing set. There was also an area with a few picnic tables, where Marie and Trina held their neighbourhood get-togethers during the summer.</p>
<p>Marvin stood up to take her plate. As he walked over to the kitchen sink, Whizzer joined him. “I bet you were fine earlier.” Whizzer leaned over and whispered.</p>
<p>“Fuck you.” Marvin whispered back.</p>
<p>“Come on. You know I’m right.” Whizzer snickered.</p>
<p>Marvin did know that. He just hated the fact that he was right, and he was definitely too stubborn to admit that.</p>
<p>If Whizzer hadn’t decided to cook breakfast, who knows if Marvin would ever even attempt to connect with Isabella. Whizzer always had the right intentions, and sometimes that would piss off Marvin.</p>
<p>Isabella pushed herself off of her chair, and began walking toward her bedroom.</p>
<p>“Hey Whizzer why don’t you-” “Do the dishes? Of course, Marv.” Whizzer smiled over at Marvin, taking the washcloth from his hand. Marvin sighed, and followed Isabella to her room.</p>
<p>Marvin felt himself going back into his usual state of anxiety. He realized he’d probably have to help Isabella get dressed. This made him super anxious because Whizzer would definitely judge him for the clothes he’d have to choose for Isabella to wear.</p>
<p>Much to Marvin’s luck, Isabella knew exactly what she wanted to wear. She pulled out a pair of blue floral overalls and a pink shirt. Even as a four-year-old, Isabella had already begun to pick up her mom’s fashion sense.</p>
<p>Sitting at the end of her bed, Marvin watched as she carefully got dressed by herself. He could tell Jason and Marie were a great match, and they were even greater parents.<br/>Isabella had Jason’s curly brown hair, and her mother’s green eyes. Marvin wondered if she’d also gotten Jason’s tall genes, which Jason had gotten from him.</p>
<p>“Need any help?” Marvin watched Isabella attempt to button up the sides of her overalls.</p>
<p>“No. Daddy showed me how.” She said, keeping her focus on the buttons.</p>
<p>Isabella took a couple more minutes to get dressed. Marvin stood up, and they made their way to the living room, where Whizzer was lacing up his shoes.</p>
<p>“Did Marvin help you get dressed, Izzy? I didn’t know he had such good style.”</p>
<p>Marvin opened his mouth to fight back, but Isabella spoke first.</p>
<p>“He didn’t, grandpa.”</p>
<p>Marvin took a step back in disbelief. “First of all, I didn’t help her. Second of all, is my style really that bad?”</p>
<p>Whizzer and Isabella looked at each other, and then turned to Marvin and nodded in sync.</p>
<p>Marvin scoffed, and walked away to grab his and Isabella’s shoes.</p>
<p>“Would you like some help?” Marvin sat next to Isabella on the carpet in their front foyer.</p>
<p>“I want grandpa Whizzers help.” Isabella handed her shoe to Whizzer.</p>
<p>“I think Marvin is better at putting on shoes though, Izzy.” Whizzer sat down next to Marvin, and handed him her shoe.<br/>Isabella sighed.</p>
<p>Isabella’s reaction made Marvin uneasy of her feelings toward him. He carefully grabbed her foot and slid on one of her shoes, and then did the next. She didn’t complain, so he attempted to reassure himself.</p>
<p>“Are you ready?” Whizzer offered out his hand, to assist Isabella.</p>
<p>“Yeah!” She jumped up and down a few times, before grabbing Marvin's hand, and tugging him toward the front door.</p>
<p>Marvin and Whizzer walked with their fingers interlaced, and Isabella was a few feet in front of them, pointing at everything that interested her.</p>
<p>“Look! There’s Marshmallow!” Isabella pointed to the small white cat sitting in the neighbour's window. Jason’s family was the only family on the block who didn’t have a pet of some kind; and much to their luck, Isabella loves cats.</p>
<p>“Hey Izzy, why don’t we play I spy?” Whizzer smiled down at Isabella, watching her wave to someone’s dog across the street.</p>
<p>“Yes please!” She shouted.</p>
<p>“Alright, I’ll start.” Marvin chimed in. Whizzer smiled, caressed Marvin’s hand.</p>
<p>“I spy, with my little eye, someone whose hair is going grey.” Marvin smirked, waiting for his husband’s reaction.</p>
<p>“Hold on!” Whizzer stopped in his tracks. “Who is it, Marv?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know, who do you think, Izzy?” Marvin looked at Isabella, hoping she’d catch on.</p>
<p>“I think it’s grandpa Marvin!” Isabella pointed at his hair.</p>
<p>Marvin’s hands flew up to his head. “What?! I have more brown hair than Whizzer!”</p>
<p>“Excuse me! I don’t have a single strand of grey on my head!” Whizzer shot back.</p>
<p>“That’s because you dye it!” Marvin crossed his arms, not breaking eye contact with Whizzer.</p>
<p>“Daddy said both of you guys are old.” Isabella whispered, staring at the ground.</p>
<p>“Daddy said what?” Whizzer looked down at Isabella, a disappointed look spreading across his face.</p>
<p>“He said both of you guys are old.” Isabella repeated herself a little louder.</p>
<p>The biggest difference between Marvin and Whizzer is that Marvin is a little bit more accepting of the fact that he’s getting old. Whizzer is the complete opposite. However, hearing Isabella say that Jason told her that they’re both getting old, well, definitely kind of hurt.</p>
<p>“That’s nice to know.” Marvin nodded. He and Whizzer unanimously turned to begin walking toward the park again. Isabella didn’t move.</p>
<p>“Are you guys mad at Daddy?” She questioned, her eyes beginning to look glossy.</p>
<p>Marvin leaned down onto one knee, “no, of course not, Izzy. It was just a little bickering between grandpa Whizzer and I, nothing big.”<br/>Isabella nodded.</p>
<p>“Now shall we continue the game. Without any personal attack this time, Marv?” Whizzer caressed Marvin’s hand once again.</p>
<p>Marvin laughed, “I’ll try my best.”</p>
<p>“Let me go!” Isabella begged. Whizzer and Marvin nodded.</p>
<p>“I spy with my little eye…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. it's a bulova!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey Marv, should we get going?” Whizzer called out to Marvin, looking down at his watch. “We’ve been here for three hours.”</p>
<p>Marvin continued pushing Isabella on the swings. Much to Whizzer’s surprise, Marvin spent more time with Isabella than he had since they got to the park. Whizzer was proud of Marvin, to say the least. He was also a bit jealous.</p>
<p>“Marv?” Whizzer raised his voice, hoping Marvin would hear.</p>
<p>“How about ten more minutes?” Marvin pouted at Whizzer from afar.</p>
<p>Whizzer sighed, “yeah sure, I guess.”</p>
<p>Marvin realized that something must be wrong. “Are you okay?” He stopped Isabella from swinging, and began walking towards where he was sitting on the bench. Isabella quickly followed behind Marvin.</p>
<p>Sitting down on either side of Whizzer, Isabella and Marvin watched as he sighed in the most dramatic way possible. Immediately Marvin knew he wasn’t having any real issues. He just wanted attention.</p>
<p>“I don’t know, I guess I just wanna go home.” He said, sighing again. Marvin rolled his eyes. “Why don’t you come and push Izzy on the swings then, no?”</p>
<p>“See, the thing is. I don’t like to get exercise.” Whizzer shrugged.</p>
<p>“It’s not a lot of work, grandpa.” Isabella tugged on Whizzer’s arm. Marvin nodded in agreement. One thing Marvin never liked about Whizzer was how he acted when he didn’t get his way. Whizzer has definitely become more selfless since they got back together, but he still has his moments.</p>
<p>“Come on, Whizz. Why don’t you keep her entertained for a bit? Then we can go home.” Marvin squeezed Whizzer’s hand, hoping he’d comply.</p>
<p>“Marv,” Whizzer pecked Marvin on the lips, “I’d love to entertain her once we get home, but not here.”</p>
<p>Whizzer and Marvin continued bickering back and forth, leaving Isabella to watch. She watched them carefully, and then decided that they should head home. She carefully slid Whizzer’s watch off of his wrist, and began walking back to the house with it. Her little legs couldn’t take her far before Whizzer noticed.</p>
<p>“ISABELLA GIANNA-” Whizzer cut himself off, and began running after her. “That’s a Bulova!”</p>
<p>Isabella noticed he was coming up behind her, and began running as fast as she could.</p>
<p>Somehow she was managing to outrun Whizzer.</p>
<p>As she came up to the crosswalk at the entrance of the park, she continued to dart across the road. As she reached the other side, she decided to slow down. Whizzer was out of breath, so he had stopped at the entrance gates of the park.</p>
<p>Marvin picked up his pace in order to catch up to the two. Whizzer was leaning down, his hands on his knees, and panting heavily.</p>
<p>“Who knew a four year old could outrun a man in his fifties?” Marvin chuckled, offering his hand for Whizzer to grab.</p>
<p>“Fuck off, you know I don’t run.” Whizzer grabbed Marvin’s hand, and they crossed to meet Isabella.</p>
<p>“Hey Izzy, can I have my watch back?” Whizzer knelt down to her level.</p>
<p>Isabella shook her head. “No!” She began speed walking toward their house. Whizzer sighed, not bothering to catch up to her, since she was still in his line of sight.</p>
<p>“Giving up?” Marvin watched as Whizzer sighed in defeat.</p>
<p>“Kind of. Once we get home I won’t hesitate to fight her.”</p>
<p>“Whizzer, she’s four years old.”</p>
<p>“And? That’s a Bulova she has in her hands!”</p>
<p>Marvin shook his head at Whizzer’s stubbornness. “You know, I’m sure Marie and Jason would love for their kid to be alive when they get home. And besides, don’t you want to stay Jason’s favourite?”</p>
<p>Whizzer rolled his eyes, “At this point I choose my seven thousand dollar watch over a kid.”</p>
<p>Marvin stopped. “That watch cost you seven thousand dollars?”</p>
<p>“Yeah? What’s your point?” Whizzer shrugged, placing his hands on his hips. It was pretty normal for Whizzer to either cross his arms or place his hands on his hips when he fought. Marvin liked to call it his “sass response”.</p>
<p>Marvin sighed. “Whatever. Let’s go unlock the door for Isabella.”</p>
<p>When they got to the front porch, Isabella was sitting on the blue bench Jason and Marie had next to the front door. She was playing with Whizzer’s watch.</p>
<p>“Heyyyyy, Isabella.” Whizzer sat next to her, and watched her fiddle with it. “Could I possibly have that back? Maybe in exchange for some cuddles and a ‘The Secret Garden’ watch session?”</p>
<p>Isabella looked up at Whizzer, and then back down at the watch. “Okay, grandpa!” She handed him the watch, and followed Marvin into the house.</p>
<p>As they took off their shoes, Isabella began blabbering about her favourite animals.</p>
<p>“Do you think that mamma will ever get you a cat?” Whizzer asked, leading her into the living room.</p>
<p>“No, grandpa. Mamma said they’re hard to take care of.” Isabella responded. Whizzer knew that was half true. Cats don’t need constant attention, but since both Jason and Marie work, getting a cat would be a lot of extra effort for them. On top of that, Marie has a small allergy to cats.</p>
<p>Whizzer picked her up and placed her on the couch. “Ready for some tv?” Isabella nodded, cuddling up to Whizzer’s side.</p>
<p>“How about I go make some lunch, since you guys are comfortable?” Marvin handed Whizzer the remote. The two nodded, and Marvin made his way toward the kitchen. Putting away the last of the dishes from earlier that morning, Marvin began grabbing all of the necessary items to make them lunch. Isabella wasn’t a picky eater, but she loved having simple things like cheese and crackers for snacks most of the time.</p>
<p>He decided that he would cut up some of the vegetables that were in the fridge, along with some cheese and lunch meat.</p>
<p>Marvin took his time to prepare the food, since Isabella was probably more interested in watching The Secret Garden with Whizzer. Lately Marvin had been feeling slightly envious of Whizzer. He’s amazing with Isabella. Marvin Barely knows how to interact with her. Even though she was fine getting dressed by herself, Marvin felt bad he didn’t know what to do. He had just sat there.</p>
<p>Sorting everything onto their respective plates, Marvin grabbed three smaller plates for them to eat off of. He decided that he should probably take everything in two different trips, seeing as he’d definitely drop everything if he tried in one trip.</p>
<p>“Here’s some vegetables, guys.” Marvin placed the plate of cucumber, red peppers, and celery onto the coffee table. “Hold on, there’s more.”</p>
<p>Heading back into the kitchen, he grabbed the other plate that was filled with the lunch meat, cheese, and crackers.</p>
<p>“Alright, that’s all for now. Do you guys want anything to drink?” Marvin asked.</p>
<p>“No thank you, grandpa.” Isabella shook her head. Whizzer shook his head as well. “I’m good. Thanks, Marv.”</p>
<p>Sitting next down next to Whizzer, Marvin grabbed a small plate for Isabella. “What would you like, Izzy?”</p>
<p>Isabella began pointing to the red peppers, celery, the cheese, and the crackers. Marvin picked up a few pieces of each and handed the plate to her.<br/>“And what about you, Whizzer?” Marvin picked up another plate. “What can I get you?”</p>
<p>Whizzer raised his brow. “Wow, I didn’t know you were going to serve me too.”</p>
<p>Marvin sighed. “Anything for you, Whizzer.” Isabella giggled at Marvin’s reply.</p>
<p>“I appreciate the thought, Marvin.” Smiling at Marvin and leaning forward, Whizzer grabbed his plate and filled it himself. </p>
<p>Once the three were settled in and cuddling with each other, they all focused on the movie that was playing on the tv. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>“What time is it?” Whizzer questioned. Marvin looked up at the clock on the wall. “It’s four fifteen.”</p>
<p>The three ended up watching another movie after they finished The Secret Garden. They were all so comfortable, and watching another movie definitely wouldn’t have hurt.</p>
<p>“What do you want to do, Isabella?” Marvin asked, grabbing the empty plates.</p>
<p>“I want to colour.” She responded. Whizzer stood up to find the colouring pages Marie left in her toy bin.</p>
<p>Whizzer pulled out three large colouring books for Isabella. Marie loves being prepared. Sitting down next to Isabella at the coffee table, Whizzer helped her grab all of the necessary materials to colour.</p>
<p>“I’m going to go wash these dishes. I’ll be back in a few minutes.” Marvin announced. Whizzer nodded in response.</p>
<p>Making his way into the kitchen, Marvin then began filling the sink with warm water.</p>
<p>By this point his nerves had begun to wear off a bit, mostly because Whizzer was doing a lot of the work with Isabella. The most he’s done in the past three hours is keep her company and feed her. Whizzer was interacting with her, and making her laugh.</p>
<p>One thing Marvin couldn’t get out of his mind was the fact that Whizzer had spent seven thousand dollars on a watch. Even growing up in a wealthier family, Marvin couldn’t imagine spending that much on something that does as little as telling you what time it is.</p>
<p>Most importantly, when did he buy it?</p>
<p>When Marvin and Whizzer got married, they decided to keep their finances separate, but be honest with each other on where their incomes are going.</p>
<p>So, why didn’t Whizzer tell him when he spent that amount?</p>
<p>Marvin didn’t want to bother Whizzer. They’ve already fought a few times in front of Isabella today, and he didn’t want to do it again.</p>
<p>Marvin kept trying to distract himself from thinking about the watch. But it was hard. Just then, another thought came to his mind.</p>
<p>Did someone else buy it for him?</p>
<p>Marvin shook his head. Whizzer wouldn’t accept a gift from another man, would he? And he couldn’t have gotten it from someone at work, Whizzer always loves talking about the gifts his clients give him, so Marvin would’ve heard of that gift already. </p>
<p>As he dried the plates, he sighed. He debated waiting until tomorrow after Jason and Marie get home to ask Whizzer about it.</p>
<p>“You okay?” Two long, muscular arms snaked around Marvin’s waist.</p>
<p>“Yeah, just thinking.” Marvin responded in a monotone voice.</p>
<p>“...What are you thinking about?” Whizzer began to interrogate Marvin.</p>
<p>Marvin stopped. He wanted to tell Whizzer what he was thinking about, but he knew if he brought it up, Whizzer might get defensive.</p>
<p>“I’m thinking about this, actually.” Marvin placed his hand on Whizzer’s wrist, which sat on Marvin’s hip.</p>
<p>Fuck. There was no going back now.</p>
<p>Whizzer gulped. “What about it?”</p>
<p>“Where did you get it? I thought we promised to tell each other about big purchases?” Marvin turned to Whizzer, and placed his hands on Whizzer’s neck.</p>
<p>“Well, I got it a week ago now-” “From who?” Marvin cut him off. This was the first time Whizzer looked nervous when Marvin was questioning him. Whizzer always defended himself immediately when Marvin got upset.</p>
<p>Whizzer stopped. He genuinely looked terrified of Marvin. The thing is, Marvin wasn’t even that mad. He just wanted answers, and he wasn’t going to take any excuses.<br/>“My uncle gave it to me.” Whizzer stared at the ground, his eyes watering.</p>
<p>Marvin felt a pang of guilt as Whizzer began explaining that the watch was the last thing his uncle left for him. The one time Marvin stood his ground, Whizzer had a valid reason.<br/>“My dad kept it from me after my uncle died. I didn’t get it until last week. And it’s been almost twenty years since he passed, Marvin.”</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry-” “No I get it, you’re the jealous type.”</p>
<p>“Whizzer, we’re married, I just thought we’d talk about these types of things.” Marvin whispered.</p>
<p>“I get it. You want to know what’s going on with me. I’m sorry for keeping it from you.” Whizzer pulled Marvin into a tight hug and placing a small kiss on his cheek. “It’s just that this was hard. My uncle gave my dad the watch to give to me, but he refused to give it to me because I was marrying you.”</p>
<p>Marvin recalled the shit Whizzer went through with his dad when he found out his son was gay. He was pretty upset. Majority of Whizzer’s family cut him off. However, one of Whizzer’s uncles kept in contact with him, and even came to Whizzer and Marvin’s wedding. Later that year he passed away. His dad died five years after that. </p>
<p>“It wasn’t until when I went to William’s last week that he gave it to me. He said that dad didn’t want anything to do with me, and that I didn’t deserve it. He was going to sell it.”</p>
<p>“For seven thousand dollars?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“Did William make you pay for it?” Marvin asked. He had only met Whizzer’s brother very briefly once before, and he did not like him at all.</p>
<p>“Thankfully no. But he said he was thinking about it.”</p>
<p>Marvin pulled Whizzer into another hug. “I’m sorry, baby. I really am. I overreacted for no reason.”</p>
<p>“It’s on me for not telling you.” Whizzer pulled Marvin in as close as he possibly could.</p>
<p>“Now should we go check on Isabella? We’ve been in here for a bit.” Marvin began to move toward the living room, but Whizzer put his hand on his chest to stop him.</p>
<p>“She’s busy colouring. How about we stay here for a few more minutes?” Whizzer leaned in towards Marvin’s face.</p>
<p>“I like that idea.” Marvin didn’t wait to close the gap between the two.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. are you done, whizzer brown?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“When is Mamma coming home?” A sleepy Isabella mumbled to Marvin, as he tucked her into bed.</p>
<p>“Tomorrow afternoon. Only one more sleep and two more meals.” Marvin lightly kissed her forehead.</p>
<p>“Okay.” She yawned. “Goodnight, grandpa.”</p>
<p>Marvin smiled down at her, “Goodnight, Izzy.”</p>
<p>Marvin watched as she began to fall asleep. Once he thought she was in a deep enough sleep, he quietly crept out of her room and closed the door behind him.</p>
<p>“Did she fall asleep quickly?” Whizzer questioned, turning the TV volume down a couple of notches. Marvin nodded. “She was pretty tired.”</p>
<p>“Well, after she stole my watch again and I forced you to chase after her.” Marvin chuckled at Whizzer’s comment. He’s never seen Whizzer run for more than a minute.</p>
<p>“Interested in watching anything specific? There are some reruns of old Law &amp; Order on right now.”</p>
<p>“Sure, I could go for some Law &amp; Order.” Marvin wasn’t actually interested in watching anything. He just wanted to be with Whizzer. He still felt a little guilty about what happened earlier. Whizzer was right. He is the jealous type. Also kind of the paranoid type.</p>
<p>As Whizzer changed the channel, Marvin placed his head on his shoulder. As the theme song played, Marvin tried to focus on what was being shown on the TV, but he couldn’t. Something just didn’t feel right. He felt off. And he couldn’t place why or what was wrong.</p>
<p>After about 5 minutes, Marvin eventually managed to push the feelings of uncertainty away, labeling them as the same feelings from earlier when Whizzer made him take care of Isabella.</p>
<p>“Are you okay?” Whizzer lightly nudged Marvin to get his attention. Great. Whizzer is going to make Marvin talk about his feelings. Marvin didn’t mind talking to Whizzer about his problems, but Marvin wasn’t even sure what his issue was this time.</p>
<p>“I’m not sure, honestly. How about we just focus on the show, okay?” Marvin sighed, trying not to worry Whizzer too much.</p>
<p>Whizzer shut the TV off. “Let’s talk.” He turned toward Marvin.</p>
<p>“The thing is Whizzer, I don’t know what’s wrong. I just feel off.” Marvin’s voice was shaky. Marvin hasn’t cried in front of Whizzer in over a year. He was slightly embarrassed about getting emotional with Whizzer watching. He was told growing up showing emotion is a sign of weakness. And even with his parents being long gone, and only his husband next to him, he still felt a small wave of shame for being upset.</p>
<p>“How about we head to bed and talk about this in the morning? Maybe once you sleep on it you’ll be able to figure it out.” Whizzer laced his fingers with Marvin’s. Marvin kept his head down but nodded in agreement. Marvin watched as Whizzer shut the tv off, and put the remote back in the proper spot. After Whizzer folded the throw blanket and put away Isabella’s toys, he made his way to the guest bedroom. Marvin stood up to follow Whizzer.</p>
<p>The two got changed into their pajamas in silence. Marvin was too busy being lost in his own world. Whizzer was too busy worrying about Marvin. Laying down, Marvin pulled the covers up to his shoulders and turned away from Whizzer. As much as he loved his husband, he needed a little bit of time to himself. He needed time to think.</p>
<p>On the other side of the bed, Whizzer was facing Marvin, a little taken aback by Marvin’s actions. He thought Marvin would’ve wanted to cuddle like they do every night. Whizzer attempted to convince himself that it wasn’t a big deal, and tried to fall asleep without being able to feel Marvin’s body pressed up against his.</p>
<p>It was hard for him, but he managed.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>“Hello, Grandpa!” Marvin’s eyes shot open to see Isabella standing at the edge of his bed. She was already dressed. His eyes found Whizzer, who was leaning up against the doorframe.</p>
<p>Marvin sat up, yawning. “What time is it?”  He mumbled.</p>
<p>“It’s almost ten o’clock, sleepyhead.” Whizzer teased. Rolling his eyes, Marvin slipped out of the covers and began sorting through the overnight bag he had packed.</p>
<p>“What are we doing today, Grandpa?” Isabella walked up to Marvin and tugged on his pajama pants.</p>
<p>“I’m not sure yet. Did you eat breakfast?” Marvin responded, pulling out a shirt and pair of pants.</p>
<p>“I did.” Isabella nodded. “And there’s some waiting for you, Marv. We just finished eating.” Whizzer added.</p>
<p>“Now why don’t we wait for Grandpa Marv in the livingroom. He needs to get ready.” Whizzer held his hand out, waiting for Isabella to grab it. She quickly followed and Marvin was left alone.</p>
<p>He’s a little shocked he slept in past nine o’clock. Marvin has always been an early bird, hence why his specialty is making a big breakfast. Then again, Whizzer and Marvin went to bed at around nine last night, but it took Marvin three more hours to fall asleep. He heard Whizzer snoring almost an hour before he passed out.</p>
<p>As he finished buttoning up his shirt, Marvin took a deep breath. He didn’t feel as bad as he did last night. When he began drifting off, he had realized what made him feel so off.</p>
<p>“Here you go, Marv.” Whizzer pulled out a chair for Marvin to sit at. “Thanks.” Marvin smiled up at Whizzer, who was beginning to place eggs, bacon, and toast on Marvin’s plate. Marvin went to dig in when Whizzer sat next to him with a coffee in hand.</p>
<p>“How are you feeling?” Whizzer questioned. Marvin swallowed a bite of his egg, recalling the events of last night.</p>
<p>“A little bit better. I did figure out what was wrong with me, though.”</p>
<p>“And what was that?”</p>
<p>Marvin took a sip of his coffee. “I guess after putting Isabella to bed, I felt bad. Bad for Jason. I’m treating his daughter better than him.”</p>
<p>“How is that a bad thing, Marvin?” Whizzer grabbed Marvin’s freehand and laced their fingers together.</p>
<p>“I’m just regretting how I talked to Jason when he was younger. I fucked up-”</p>
<p>“Yes. You did fuck up.” Whizzer cut him off.</p>
<p>“Yeah and-” Marvin attempted to continue explaining himself, but Whizzer cut in again.</p>
<p>“Marvin, that means you’ve grown as a person. Quite a bit. That’s not a bad thing.”</p>
<p>Marvin sighed and rubbed his hand on his chin. “I get that. I guess I just feel bad for not being there.”</p>
<p>Whizzer smiled, “You have time to be there for him now.”</p>
<p>“You sound like Mendel.” Marvin chuckled.</p>
<p>Finishing his breakfast, Marvin listened to Whizzer cuss him out for comparing him to Mendel.</p>
<p>“Are you done, Whizzer Brown?” Marvin leaned back in his chair with his arms crossed after almost five whole minutes of listening to Whizzer complain.</p>
<p>Whizzer scoffed and rolled his eyes. “For now.”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>“Be good, okay Izzy?” Whizzer was down on one knee, pulling Isabella into a tight hug.</p>
<p>After Marvin finished breakfast, the three went on a walk through the park, where Isabella had managed to get Whizzer to push her on the swings. Whizzer had also decided to take his polaroid camera with him. Marvin got a few photos of him smiling at Isabella when she was on the swings with him.</p>
<p>Once they came home after a few hours, Marvin got a call from Jason saying that they should be home before dinner. So, they spent the last of their time together on the floor in the living room, solving puzzles and playing with Isabella’s dolls.</p>
<p>Only twenty minutes ago Jason and Marie arrived home, and that’s when the waterworks had started. Isabella did not want Whizzer and Marvin to leave.</p>
<p>“Please stay!” Isabella kept her arms around Whizzer, so he couldn’t move.</p>
<p>“Come on, Izzy. We’ll be back in a few days.” Whizzer kissed her forehead.</p>
<p>“We will?” Marvin asked. Whizzer glared up at him and Marvin quickly got the hint. “Oh! Yes. We will.” </p>
<p>Jason chuckled lightly and shook his head at his dad’s actions. “If you guys want to babysit again on Wednesday that would be great. Marie and I have some errands to run after work and our regular babysitter can’t watch her for any longer than six in the evening.”</p>
<p>“Please please please!” Isabella tugged on Whizzers pant leg. Both Whizzer and Marvin watched her and laughed.</p>
<p>I guess we can’t say no to that.” Whizzer smiled at Jason. “We’ll see you on Wednesday at eight am, then.”</p>
<p>Marvin pulled Jason into a hug. “I’ll see you then. If you need anything before that, call me.” Marvin squeezed Jason.</p>
<p>“Got it. Thanks, dad.” Jason pulled away, then moving toward Whizzer to hug him.</p>
<p>“See you soon.” Whizzer ruffled Jason’s hair as if he was still twelve.</p>
<p>Whizzer and Marvin grabbed their belongings and made their way to the car.</p>
<p>“Ready?” Whizzer questioned, placing both their bags in the trunk.</p>
<p>Marvin took a deep breath, “Yeah, let’s head home.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hello! If you've made it this far, yay! This was the last chapter of my AU. I'm super proud of it and decided it was best to end it here. However, I've written a few one-shots based around this AU and might make this a series in the future.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>